Fractured
by fanficwriter86
Summary: After regaining his alters, Mike seeks counseling from one of the famous Canadian specialists in MPD, Doctor David Davenport. Yes, they talk about the alters, but something seems to be fishy when it comes to the Doctor. What is he hiding? More importantly, what's Svetlana keeping from him. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting in a room that is all too familiar to me. So many people would feel rather sad when they hear that this room is like a second house to me, but I simply do not care. I inhale the air, which smells like flowers – lilac, which is Svetlana's favorite scent – and I exhale. My foot can't stay still, and it is like something has prompted me to put a wall between my emotions and myself. I can't understand why, but something is there.

At last, the doctor asks me something that I didn't know that he was going to inquire about. "So, let's talk about Svetlana today." So that's why he has her favorite scent in the background. He wanted to trigger her. I should've known that Doctor Davenport would've wanted to talk about the Russian Gymnast.

"Svetlana?"

"Yes," he says, sounding a little reassuring. A silence fills these cranberry walls, and he stares at me with his bright blue eyes. They were slightly hypnotic, and that is why I had hoped Svetlana didn't have a crush on my psychiatrist. The doctor looks down and began to speak. "Michael, I think she's keeping things away from me."

"What things?" The last thing that I want to hear is that…

"I think she took some of the abuse."

"What abuse…?"

Another pause illuminates the room, almost as if he was hesitating. Davenport bites his lower lip, hoping that we could communicate without any words. Before I can say anything, Svetlana takes the body over, causing me to go into the Mind.

I can hear them talking. It is a muffled sound, but anyone can tell that Svetlana is experiencing a whirlwind of emotions right now. I suppose it's because she's a girl. Girls have more emotional problems, right? I sigh, then turn around. Manitoba is looking at me, almost as if he wants to say something. He swallows his words – I can tell he's swallowing them – and he walks up to me. "Hey, mate," he murmurs. His large brown eyes examine my face. "Everything alright out there?"

"I think so. As long as Svetlana doesn't speak in Russian again." I sit down and the Aussie decides to do the same.

"Y'know, it's kinda tough when ya' gal's out there talkin' t'some guy."

"You're not jealous… Are you?"

"A lil, I'm not gonna lie."

After blinking, I find myself controlling the body again. Tears are adorning my face, and my throat is burning. My voice crackles as I talk. "What happened?" I realize that I have a headache and no recollection of what has happened moments before I came back.

"…That was something that I thought…" His voice fades, and he stands up. "Our session is over…"

"What'd she say?"

"Svetlana is… an alter that protected you during the abuse."

"What abuse?"

"It's the end of our session." For once, the doctor looks disturbed.

"Oh… Okay." I can still hear Svetlana crying in the Mind. It's as if she has poured out her heart and soul to the doctor. I get up from the seat, and walk out of the office. It is now that I know something is off, and I intend to find it out.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was walking down the street, I stuff my hands into my pockets. This is something that I don't normally do, but those close to me realize that this is how I begin to deal with thinking. Rather, the voices inside my head are what cause me to shove my hands in my pocket. I can still hear Svetlana's muffled sobs and Manitoba's soothing accent helping her out. Vito doesn't seem to care, and Chester is telling her to "quit her whinin'." I sigh as I adjust my backpack on my shoulders. It's heavier than it was before due to a library book Chester checked out. I have to be the one responsible to bring it back. Otherwise, Chester will misplace the book, and I'll get fined at least $10.

The thing I decide to do when I get home is to take a nap and talk to Svetlana. That's the only way we can communicate amongst ourselves. I realize that this is a touchy subject, so I may not want to address it in front of anyone. I think I have another 5 minutes before we get to the house, and then we can talk. Of course, I learned to think in a whispering tone due to the fact that the others can hear my thoughts. I can't risk that. Not here, not now…

" _Svetlana_ ," I think louder.

"D-Da?"

" _I need to talk to you about today._ "

"Nyet."

" _But-_ "

"NYET."

The Russian word rings inside of my head. Svetlana clearly does not want to talk, so the trauma must be great. I shut up and continue my quiet thinking.

There are so many unanswered questions: why am I adopted? Who are my birth parents? Also, why was I in juvie for a year or so? What trauma did Svetlana have to put up with…?

The questions flood my head as though they were waves crashing to the shore. My eyes water, and suddenly, tears leave their residue on my cheeks. Before I close my eyes, Svetlana speaks again. "Svetlana will be showing you."

I am taken into the past by one of Svetlana's memories. She is now putting on my mother's lipstick, but she doesn't seem to be her perky self. Some hair covers her left eye, which is a new hairstyle that I've never seen before. She turns to look at a strange man who apparently has been watching her from afar. He mutters a couple of words, and Svetlana is truly terrified. She quickly looks back into the mirror, and I notice something odd about her face. There is a large bruise around her left eye, but she tries to cover it up.

The man snarls at her in a way that sounds similar to Vito's snarls. She quickly runs to the man, and she looks at the floor. Time elapses. She's screaming and the man covers her mouth. She's screaming in Russian, pure Russian. I don't need to be an interpreter of what she says. She's sitting on the bed, and… No… NO.

I open my eyes and lean forward. I'm disgusted. I vomit in some nearby bushes. I want to vanish into thin air. Someone else, take control, take control… I hold my stomach and feel it emptying. It's as if I can't control my sickness; the others are asking if I'm okay. I am not. They should be able to hear the retching and the splatters on the ground. Svetlana has stopped crying, and I can hear her singing a Russian song. She used to sing it to me while I was surrounded by others in Juvie so that I could fall asleep. I cannot stop the tears, and I have finally stopped puking. Before I know it, someone takes over for me, and I am back in the Mind.

I don't get a chance to breathe before Svetlana hugs me. I'm shaking and crying. Why can't I stop crying? Part of me feels sorry for Svetlana, who is a part of me. That means I feel sorry for myself. I thought I knew what love is when I met Zoey, but I've come to understand that Svetlana has given me the gift of protection. That was selfless love…

That's the best kind of love I've ever experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

It's hard to focus on what I'm supposed to be doing, but I am inept with the concept of opening up the door with my house key. Perhaps Svetlana is on my mind a little too much, and I know that she doesn't like anyone to worry about her. She is a champion, probably in more ways that I will ever know. I finally open the door and twist the gold-colored handle. Before I can step in, I see someone that is getting ready to leave. It is my best friend, Cameron.

"Greetings," he says, adjusting his backpack. He must have just come from school and stopped by to check on me. "Mike, is everything alright?" He pauses for a moment, looking rather worried. "For your complexion, you're looking pale."

"Um… No. I'm not alright."

"What's wrong?"

I can confide in Cameron, but I feel as though that he would not understand what is on our minds. Manitoba has tried comforting Svetlana, but I keep getting flashbacks. Thank God it doesn't have any of the sensations attached to it. Perhaps I could try to explain to him that something happened with Svetlana, but I could be vague about it.

"Well... Svetlana has an issue."

"What kind of issue?"

"A bad one," I reply in a defensive fashion.

"Oh… Oh my."

"Yeah, so, can we just drop i-"

Part of me saw that Cameron was very worried about Svetlana's safety, but it was a genuine concern. I so want to tell him, but I have to respect Svetlana's wishes. I close the door behind me, and I preform my ritual that I do after I come home: take my shoes off, set my backpack down in its normal place, and normally, I would waltz up to my room, but I have company. I paused after taking my shoes off and feel something hit me. It's as if it was an arrow to the heart, and it obviously was not Cupid's. Svetlana whispers something, and it was painful.

" _Svetlana wants to hug the small boy."_

There was something in her voice that makes it sounds urgent, and without warning, I gasp and let Svetlana hug Cameron. She knows that Cameron will never hurt her, not even a fly. That's because he doesn't care for the common household fly, but loves all walks of life, bugs included. I give Svetlana a gift today, and that gift is the hug from a trusted friend.

At this moment, I feel that the balance from the world has been restored.


	4. Chapter 4

After Cameron leaves, I, along with Svetlana, am feeling a lot better now. I head upstairs and almost reach my sanctuary of a room before my twin interrupts me. Unlike me, she has bipolar disorder and a couple of other things. One is as severe as my Dissociative Identity Disorder - multiple personalities to the layman - and it is called Dissociative Amnesia. Regardless, we are not triggered as much anymore. That's the beautiful thing about it.

My twin's name is Tori, and she has dark brown hair and light brown eyes, very much like my own. Her nose is pointed, and her lips are pouty and full. She's rather thin, but she's got a hint of a shape. Needless to say, I think that if I was a girl, I'd look similar to her. Tori looks at me and furrows her eyebrows. It's the code for "I know something is up." She bites her lower lip and she hesitates to say something to me. Before I can step into my room, just one more step, she goes and lets out a small sigh. "Therapy… Was tough today, huh?"

I nod.

"Want to go meet up with Zoey?" Turns out, my sister is friends with Zoey via the internet. Both of them have a quirky sense of style, and they met in a forum. It's so weird how the world is so small.

I shake my head. "Zoey… Shouldn't have to listen to…"

"Listen to what?" Zoey peeks her head out of the ajar door. Her doe eyes are marvelous, too marvelous for words. And her hair is done differently today; loose scarlet curls accent her face. She smiles and looks at me. "Hi, Mike."

I smile back, feeling awkward. "Nothing. It's nothing," I say. I turned back to Tori, then give her another twin signal: "We'll talk about it later." This one was given via the eyes, and she got the look a lot when we were at the dinner table with mom.

Tori shrugs and gestures for Zoey to come out of the room, and she does. It makes my heart flutter. _She_ makes my heart flutter. "I should leave you lovebirds alone."

"Please do," I say automatically. My sister does as we please, and it was just Zoey and I. I am going to say something, but Zoey beats me to it.

"Let's go into your room."

I get nervous. I've never had someone like her in my room before. What will she think of my organized room? What will she think of my bed and…?

I realize that she's kissing me, and her lipstick is smearing all over my face. I can't believe it. What's making her act like this…? I get a flashback from Svetlana. It's more of a scent she smelled. It smells like laundry detergent, the same one that my neighbor used. I don't know how I remember that, but I do. I feel a sense of panic throbbing in my chest; my heart can't take it anymore. I shove her away and feel Svetlana watching. "Not now," I say with a Russian accent. Wait. It's not me talking. It's Svetlana.

Zoey looks at me, rather confused, but she understands. "Why did Svetlana do that?"

I can't speak. Svetlana is speaking through me. "Svetlana cannot let you do zis to Mike."

"But-"

I now have control over my tongue. It's as if I have more strength than Svetlana. "I think you better go."

"Mi-"

"NOW."

"Oh…" She scurries out of the room and I feel awful. I have to tell her what's happening, or she might…

She might break up with me.

I run after her. "Zo!"

"What?" She asks with sadness in her tone.

"I…" I swallow, then whisper the secret in her ear. "I know why she exists."

As I continue to whisper the story in her ear, I can imagine the expression on her face. Her eyes are probably wide, and her jaw, dropped. Suddenly, I feel lighter. I feel like I can be more of myself with her.

And you know what? I like the feeling of that.


End file.
